Flash memory technologies provide large amount of inexpensive solid state digital memory storage, but in some instances suffer from higher failure rates than other memory technologies. Flash memories may be organized into pages. For example, each page may be 2048 bytes, e.g. two kilobytes. The pages may be organized into blocks. For example, one block may contain sixty-four pages. When a page catastrophically fails, due to physical exhaustion of the storage capability for example, it may be difficult or impossible to reconstruct and recover the data for the failed page. This may be the case even when the storage data comprises error-correcting codes, which under certain circumstances enables data to be recovered even when a few bits are incorrectly stored, e.g. corrupted.